


Cause And Effect

by crediniaeth



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We laughed over split pea soup and a glass of merlot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause And Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the livejournal community challenge100 and their reconciliation challenge in 2004.

We laughed over split pea soup and a glass of merlot. We spoke in quiet tones over a banana split. I would drive her back to the apartment and she would ask me to join her.

"It's ok Will, Syd's not home. She's off in San Diego or something."

I'd turn off the car and follow her. More wine would be poured and drunk in silence.

I'd kiss her.

She'd kiss me back.

A split second decision would be made. Her bedroom. The sofa in the living room. The kitchen floor.

Whatever the result, I was always happy in the morning.


End file.
